rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Paranormal Syndrome
Paranormal Syndrome (怪異症候群 Kaii Shoukogun) is an RPG game designed by Yuuyami no Kisetsu. It's a horror game centered about Japanese urban legends. Synopsis Mikoto Himeno, an 18-year-old girl, used to be a normal high school student. One night, her friend, Yuka Kajiro, calls her and Mikoto goes over to her house to investigate. What follows is a series of paranormal events that has a connection to Mikoto and Yuka's families. With the help of paranormal investigator, Hitoshi Himuro, and two of his friends, can they put an end to the string of events or will they uncover a deeper connection to Mikoto and the following events? Game Features The player moves a character through two-dimensional fields, interacting with and examining various objects. The gameplay consists of running away from monsters and find places to hide from them, although in the final chapter the player learns to exorcise the monsters. There are four levels in the game which are based on real Japanese urban legends. * 1st syndrome: Hitori Kakurenbo: One night Yuka decides to play Hitori Kakurenbo using a teddy bear out of curiosity. Because of her exorcist bloodline (that she wasn't aware about) this ends up with her accidentally summoning an evil spirit inside the toy that ends up murdering her parents and older brother. Mikoto arrives at Yuka's house and must find things to hit the bear in order to temporally paralyze it before the police arrives. * 2nd syndrome: Kune-kune: After being interrogated by Himuro's team, Mikoto walks home, only to end up lost in a rural village. The population was killed by an evil monster called the kune-kune, only sparing a woman named Satomi (turns out she killed her child during a depression and her paranoia coupled with the child's resentment turned it into the kune kune). Mikoto must run away from the kune-kune and make loud sounds to temporally paralyze it before Himuro's team comes to save her. * 3rd syndrome: Saru Yume: While Mikoto is sleeping at Himuro's hedquarters, she ends up trapped in a lucid dream where a pair of demon monkeys in a train are killing people in their dreams. Mikoto must run away and find things to hit them in order to temporally paralyze them before they kill her in her sleep. * 4th syndrome: Noh Mask: Mikoto together with Himuro’s team go to visit the Kajiro inn, where Yuka’s grandmother works. She’s then plagued by a possessed Noh mask that wants to kill her. Mikoto must escape from the evil mask and find out more about the Kajiro bloodline and her connection to her. Turns out the Kajiro and Himeno's families were feuding exorcists who decided to put their old ways behind. However, the resentment of the deceased Kajiros ended up forming a conscience that possessed the mask. With her newfound exorcist powers, Mikoto must seal the evil spirit inside the mask and end up the feuding resentment once and for all. Characters Mikoto Himeno A teenager that ends up being the victim of many paranormal incidents after she survived the incident of the Hitori Kakurenbo. She gets immersed in the paranormal world after meeting Himuro and his team, who take care of her. While at first she’s scared and confused about what’s going on, she becomes braver and resolute to end the paranormal incidents happening around her. Hitoshi Himuro A paranormal investigator who helps Mikoto with the incidents that happen around her. He works in a paranormal agency together with his partners Kaga and Kirisaki. From the beginning, he knows that there is a paranormal explaination for the Kajiro family murder. He's the closest to Mikoto out of the group and often comforts her when she's upset. He also seems to be the most logical and reasonable of his team. Trivia * There are two sequels, Paranormal Syndrome 2 (2015) and Paranormal Syndrome 3 (2019). * A remake called "Paranormal Syndrome R: Dolls Edition" was released on 2016. It features game portraits and it's centered around the Hitori Kakurenbo incident. Category:Horror Category:Mystery Category:RPG Category:Supernatural Category:Eastern Games Category:Released in 2011